


Unexpected Places

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Derek Hale is a Softie, Developing Relationship, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Polyamory, Tattooed Derek, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, feeling, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Theo runs into Stiles during his first week at a new college he's not sure what to expect. It's been years since he last saw Stiles. Since his life got turned upside down and he just had to up and leave Beacon Hills. He's also not sure what to make of Stiles' boyfriend Derek, who looks intimidating but turns out to be one of the sweetest guys Theo has ever met. The biggest surprise comes when he realizes as time goes on that he's fallen for not just one but both of them, and they've both fallen right back.





	Unexpected Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts), [GlitterCake20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/gifts).



> This is for Amanda, who has been my biggest supporter about this spiral and the monster it became. And Sammy who posted pictures of tatted Stiles and Derek, which started this whole thing in the first place.  
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any, please point them out and I'll get them fixed.

Derek frowns as he looks around the courtyard. There’s something different and he can’t quite place what. It’s not the way the other students watch him. He’s used to that. He’s more than aware of what he looks like with his sleeves and neck tattoos. He knows what people think. And he really doesn’t give a shit. He has Stiles and that’s what matters. Stiles loves his tattoos. He’s even gone with him to get a few of them, and gotten a few of his own in the process.

Derek loves them. He loves being able to kiss his way across Stiles’ skin, mapping the pattern of the tattoos with his lips and tongue. He loves when the bar of Stiles’ nose ring brushes against the sensitive spots on his skin. Or when Stiles long fingers map out Derek’s tattoos, almost of their own volition. Stiles doesn’t even have to be looking anymore to be able to trace them perfectly.

So no, it’s not the looks he’s getting. It’s something else. He feels a hand slip into his and looks over to see Stiles. His eyes are focused on something across the courtyard, his head tilted. “What are you looking at that has you all frowny?”

“There’s something different,” Derek tells him.

“Who’s that?” Stiles asks, and then he gasps. “Wait. Oh my god. Is that...? It is. It’s Theo!”

Derek follows Stiles’ line of vision and then he sees him. There’s a man around their age there. He’s sitting with his back against a tree, with a book in his hands. He has a pink hoodie on with glasses perched on his nose, and his bottom lip is pulled between his teeth as his eyes scan the pages. As if he feels them watching his head snaps up and he looks around the courtyard before finally settling on Derek and Stiles.

Stiles grins and waves before dragging Derek over towards him, “Theo?”

Theo’s eyes widen as he gets to his feet slowly, “Stiles?”

“Yeah! Dude it’s been so long,” Stiles says, “I’m surprised you remember.”

“You two know each other?” Derek asks.

Theo’s eyes move over to them before immediately moving away. Derek doesn’t miss the faint dink coating his cheeks. He doesn’t have a chance to think on it before Stiles is speaking again. “Yeah we went to grade school together. At least until Theo moved away in the fourth grade. No one really knew what happened.”

Theo averts his gaze, his nerves apparent, “I just went to live with my aunt and uncle.”

“Yeah well we were all worried about you dude,” Stiles says. “We weren’t sure if you were even alive. No one knew anything. It’s good to see you though.”

“Yeah,” Theo says, his eyes finding Stiles. “You too.”

“Seriously, what are the chances we’d both end up here?” Stiles asks.

“It is a small school Stiles,” Derek tells him. He returns to his focus to Theo and holds out his hand, “I’m Derek, by the way. Since Stiles doesn’t seem to want to introduce us.”

“I was getting there,” Stiles mutters.

Theo gives him a shy smile as he shakes his hand, “I’m Theo, which you’ve probably figured out by now.”

Derek lips twitch up in to a small smile and he watches as Theo looks away again. _Interesting_. “Just a bit. Though with Stiles you never know. He could have just been shouting a random name.”

“Shut up,” Stiles says, elbowing Derek lightly in the ribs. He turns back to Theo. “Are you free? We should get lunch and catch up.”

Theo nods and grabs his book off the ground, “Yeah my classes are done for today.”

“Awesome,” Stiles grins and grabs his arm as he starts to lead him away. Derek follows after them, watching as Stiles keeps on hand on Theo’s arm while he gestures wildly with the other as he talks. Theo mostly nods, every now and then speaking before Stiles takes over again.

Derek can’t help but be intrigued by Theo. He knows he and Stiles are childhood friends but something tells him there’s more to why Theo left. He could tell by how uncomfortable Theo got when Stiles brought the subject up. He also knows what it’s like to have a past he doesn’t like to talk about. It took Stiles coming into his life for him to finally feel comfortable enough with someone to share. But it had taken time and patience. Something he’s willing to give the shy boy if he needs it.

***

Theo notices Derek almost immediately. How can he not? The man is attractive as hell with his muscled arms that are covered in tattoos, the slight stubble on his face, and the way he stands. His posture is almost rigid as his eyes scan the courtyard. Theo admits he looks more than a little intimidating.

He has to make himself look away at some point, not wanting to be caught staring. He had come out here with the intention of reading anyway. He might as well try. It works for a while, at least until he feels eyes on him. He looks up, his eyes scanning the courtyard before landing on where the man still stands, this time joined by someone else.

The other man immediately waved and drags the other over with him. It’s not until he gets closer and says his name that he realizes who it is. Stiles Stilinski. Theo feels both pleased and nervous about seeing his old friend. He’s missed him, sure, but he doesn’t really feel up for getting into why he had to leave.

Luckily the conversation shifts and then he’s faced with looking at the man again. _Derek_. His name is Derek. It’s all fine until Derek gives him a small smile which immediately has alarm bells start going off in his head. _Oh...oh shit. He’s cute. And he’s actually kind of nice._

Theo is all too happy to let Stiles drag him away, and does his best to keep up with the conversation. He still can’t help but glance back at Derek every so often, each time finding his eyes already on him. He’s not sure what to make of it, but he has a feeling at some point he’s going to find out.

Lunch goes well. It’s been a while since he’s been around people like this. He’s more often than not kept to himself, not wanting to let himself get too close to anyone. It’s easier that way. Except this feels different. He does his best to keep his guard up but somehow he finds himself relaxing as the meal goes on. Before he knows it he finds himself back at the apartment Stiles and Derek share. He’s playing video games while Derek reads. It’s nice.

“Yeah there. Like that,” Stiles groans.

Theo fumbles with his controller, his eyes flicking over towards Stiles. He can’t help the relieved breath that escapes him when he sees that Derek just has his hands on Stiles’ shoulders, his fingers working into the muscles there.

“Dude,” Stiles says, “where’s your head at? I just killed you.”

“I believe he’s distracted,” Derek tells him, continuing his massage even as his eyes bore into Theo’s. “Though who can blame him with the noises you make.”

Stiles doesn’t seem the least bit phased, “You’re the one that has magic fingers.”

“That’s not completely true,” Derek says, “Your hands are more than capable of working their own magic Stiles.”

Stiles chuckles, “Oh but that’s a different kind of magic.”

He winks at Theo and Theo does his best to keep his face blank. The last thing he needs is for them to realize just how this conversation is affecting him.

“You seem tense Theo,” Derek says, a hint of concern laced in his voice. “You look like you’re the one that needs a massage.”

“You should let him,” Stiles says, “once you have his hands on you you’ll be a whole different person.”

Theo has no doubt about that. He’s just not sure he could survive having Derek’s hands on him, however innocent the touch may be. So Theo shakes his head, making himself clear his throat. He intends to just say no but his brain and his mouth apparently aren’t communicating, “Not today.”

Theo’s not sure how to feel about the smile Derek gives him, “Another time then.”

Theo leaves shortly after that, after exchanging numbers with both Derek and Stiles and assuring them that they’ll hang out again. It happens sooner than he expects since he has a class with Stiles the next morning. Stiles beams at him when he walks in and gestures to the seat next to him. Theo slowly walks over and sits down, immediately finding himself pulled into a conversation with Stiles. Stiles seems all too happy to talk, only pausing long enough for Theo to make a comment before carrying on. Which is fine by Theo.

When class starts, Stiles falls silent. His attention focused on what the instructor is saying as he taps away on his laptop. Theo does the same, while also recording the lecture in case he happens to miss something. Some people might think it’s overdoing it but it works for him. As long as the instructors are on board with it, of course. Which most of them will point out right away.

Theo actually likes the class. It’s on forensic psychology and holds his attention more than he thought it would. He thinks that might partially be thanks to Stiles and how animated he gets when he talks about the subject. The two spend a lot of time studying, which then leads to them just hanging out together.

That also means he spends a lot of time with Derek too. Derek is majoring in history and is a wealth of knowledge. Something Theo definitely utilizes when it comes to the history class he’s having to take. He swears he probably would have failed his exams if it wasn’t for Derek studying with him and helping him keep interested in the subject.

For a while he keeps his walls up, afraid to let Stiles or Derek get too close. He has good reason. Not that he’s ready to talk about that with anyone yet. He might be someday but he’s not there yet. For now it’ll be enough that he’s letting Stiles and Derek near him. Though the more time they spend together the more he finds them chipping away at his carefully built walls. Normally that would worry him, and if it was anyone else he probably would be freaking out, but with Stiles and Derek it’s easier.

When he first saw Stiles again he wasn’t sure how things would go. Stiles was a part of Theo’s past, someone that knew him before his life blew up. The only person that would notice a difference in Theo. That would have a reason to ask questions. But he doesn’t. For that Theo is grateful.

He supposes knowing that Stiles has the ability to break this whole thing apart but gives him the time and space he needs makes it more manageable. If Stiles is okay with letting it go then so is Theo. He’s not about to reopen old wounds unnecessarily. For now he’s happy just spending time with Stiles and Derek.

Except that easiness doesn’t last. At some point Theo has to go and mess things up by starting to fall for Derek. At first he’s horrified with himself. He knows Derek is with Stiles and the two are beyond in love with each other. He also knows that no matter how he feels he would never do anything to come between that.

He does his best to keep his feelings in check, and for the most part it works. He’s able to go about his day as if nothing is different. As if he hadn’t realized he’d fallen for one of his best friends. It’s during the night when his thoughts catch up with him. When he dreams he sees soft smiles on a stubbled face, green eyes. Sometimes even glimpses of brown eyes and mole splattered skin. The last one he doesn’t understand. At least not right away.

Theo looks over at Stiles, to see him laughing at something one of their classmates have said. His eyes are crinkled in the corners and a wide smile is on his face. The sun is coming in through the window and almost seems to shine directly on him, bathing him in its warm glow.

_He’s so beautiful_ , Theo thinks.

That thought has Theo sitting up in his chair, confusion and a faint trace of guilt taking over. He can’t like Stiles. Stiles is in a relationship with Derek. _But you like Derek too_ , he thinks. Which is true. But he’s been able to push it down, knowing that Derek is happy and in love with Stiles. He tries to tell himself the thought was just a passing one but the more his mind works, the more he realizes he’s been missing all the signs. They’ve been there, staring him right in the face. He’s been falling for Stiles without even realizing it, too busy trying not to fall for Derek. This is a mess.

Theo abruptly stands up, waving off Stiles’ worried questioning, “I just… I have to go. I’m sorry.”

“Theo?” Stiles calls after him, but he’s already out the door and running towards his apartment. Once he’s there he closes and locks the door before leaning against it. He can feel himself starting to panic. He knows it’s probably irrational. It doesn’t have to mean anything. So what if he likes both Derek and Stiles? That’s better than liking just one of them right?

_But what if that makes things weird?_ He thinks. _What if you make it too obvious? You’ve never been the best at hiding your feelings._

Theo groans, throwing himself on the bed. This whole thing is a mess. He pulls out his textbook and tries to study but he can’t focus. His mind just keeps imagining what it would be like to date Stiles and Derek. They’re so different personality wise, even the way they behave around him is different.

_I bet their kisses are different too_.

Theo quickly shakes the thought. He can’t go there. He’s just going to have to deal with this on his own. He’ll deal with it and then things will go back to normal.

Except Theo’s way of dealing with it involves avoiding them all together. It’s easy the first day since he doesn’t have any classes with them or even on the same part of campus. It’s the next day that he has class with Stiles. Theo sits on his bed, staring at the floor. Class is supposed to start in a few minutes but he can’t bring himself to go. He can’t face Stiles right now, not after the abrupt way he left things. He knows not showing up will make it more obvious that something is up than him just going and making up some excuse but he can’t help it. His anxiety is all but eating him up, making it impossible for him to move.

He’s still sitting there a few hours later when a loud knock sounds at the door, followed by Stiles’ loud voice, “Theo Raeken I know you’re in there. You open this damn door right now.”

“Stiles,” Derek sighs. “Calm down.”

“I won’t,” Stiles hisses. “He ran off a couple days ago, basically avoided us all day yesterday, and then he wasn’t in class today. He better have a damn good reason.”

Stiles shouts this last part, making sure Theo can hear him. Theo sighs and stands up, rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants. He slowly walks to the door and opens it, jumping back when Stiles all but storms in, Derek following at a more sedate pace.

“Are you okay?” Derek asks, putting a hand on his arm as he looks at him in concern.

“He sure looks okay,” Stiles mutters. “What the hell dude? What gives? Why are you avoiding us?”

Theo can’t help but get even more nervous now that he has the two of them standing here and just blurts out, “I like you both! Please don’t hate me!”

He watches as Derek and Stiles share a look, both nodding before they turn back to Theo. The tension has left Stiles shoulders as he leans back against Theo’s desk. Derek smiles softly at him and uses his grip on Theo’s arm to steer him towards the bed. He sits down next to him while Stiles stays standing.

“We were actually wanting to talk to you,” Derek tells him.

“You were?” Theo asks, looking between the two before his eyes settle on Derek.

Derek nods, letting his hand drop slowly, almost carefully, to Theo’s. “Yeah we were. We both had a bit of a revelation ourselves.”

“Derek may have freaked out as much as you did,” Stiles tells him.

“Freaked out?” Theo asks.

“Yeah,” Derek says, “at least before Stiles and I talked it out and made a decision.”

“About what?”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “About you, dumbass.”

“Me?” Theo asks, feeling his heart speed up. Had they known all along and were trying to find a way to let him down easily?

Theo’s eyes snap to Derek’s as Derek puts a warm palm on his cheek, “Breathe Theo. It’s okay. I just… I realized I liked you. So I went to Stiles telling him I have feelings for you. And he well….”

“I told him I did too,” Stiles says, moving until he’s kneeling in front of the bed. “And we talked it out and decided we wanted to try this.”

“What are you saying?” Theo asks. He has a feeling but he needs to be sure.

Stiles and Derek share a look before Stiles speaks, “We’re saying we want to date you. Both of us. If that’s something you’re interested in.”

Theo stares at them with wide eyes before pinching himself, needing to know if this is real. “Are you serious?”

Derek gives him a fond smile, “We are.”

“Definitely are,” Stiles agrees. “We’re on board if you are. So what do you say? Will you go out with us?”

Theo takes a deep breath and then nods as a wide smile spreads across his face, “Yeah. I will.”

Theo isn’t sure what he expects to happen next. He’s not exactly used to dating, let alone two people. Derek lays back on Theo’s bed and grabs his hand, pulling him down next to him. He’s tense at first, trying to figure out what he’s allowed to do with his hands. Then an arm wraps around him and Stiles snuggles up to him from behind, tucking his chin on his shoulder. His breath is hot as it blows across Theo’s ear, making him shiver, “Relax, Theo. You’re fine. If you don’t want to be touched or anything isn’t okay…”

“It is,” Theo says. “I want this. It’s all just new to me. I’m not used to people touching me.”

“Well as long as you’re okay with it you should get used to it. Derek loves cuddling,” Stiles tells him.

“Well his arms were made for it,” Theo mumbles.

Stiles laughs softly while Derek places a kiss to the top of Theo’s head, one of his arms tightening around Theo, pulling him closer. Stiles sighs, relaxing against him.

“You’re not wrong,” he says. “Derek’s arms were definitely made for cuddling. And so many other things.”

They lay there for a while, the three of them basking in each other’s presence and warmth. Theo can’t remember the last time he felt this safe and cared for. The feeling has him wanting to open up, wanting to say the words he’s been afraid to for years.

“My sister was murdered,” Theo finds himself saying.

Derek’s arms tighten around him while Stiles tenses a moment before bringing a hand up to card through his hair. “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to,” Stiles tells him.

Theo takes a deep breath, his eyes moving up to meet Derek’s. Derek just gives him a reassuring smile as his hand rubs soothing circles on Theo’s hip.

“I want to,” Theo says, “I need to. But it’s not… I don’t want you to think of me differently.”

“Of course we won’t,” Derek tells him. “We’re here for you Theo. However you need us.”

Theo gives him a grateful smile before nodding, “Okay. So in the fourth grade my sister and I were taken by these people. They called themselves doctors and said they wanted to help us. We didn’t believe them. So they took us. We tried to fight them off and scream but it didn’t help. We were too far out of town for it to matter. They took us deep into the preserve and tied me to the bridge while they through Tara into the water. It was cold that night. I remember that. I remember her crying and begging for me to help her. I tried to get free but I couldn’t. And I couldn’t look away. Not even if I wanted to. Every time I tried a gloved hand would grab my face and force me to look. They made me watch as my sister waded through the cold water, watch as her skin grew pale and then blue. As her cries became weaker and eventually she just collapsed into the water. They forced her onto her back and made me watch as the life left her.

“Only then did they let me go. I thought they would kill me but they didn’t. They just called me a failure and left me there. I ran down to Tara and took her cold body into my arms but it was too late. She was dead. They covered it up. They couldn’t have it getting out that there was someone out there murdering children. But your Dad knew Stiles. He’s the one that found me. He made sure the doctors were caught, but the Sheriff at the time made him stay silent. My parents… they couldn’t take it. They just left town and I was sent to live with my aunt. I wanted to say goodbye but there was no time.”

Theo can’t stop himself from crying, the weight of it is crashing down on him after all these years but he still finds himself feeling lighter now that the truth is out there. Derek pulls himself closer and places soft kisses to his skin while Stiles runs a hand through his hair, both of them offering whispered reassurances.

_It’s not your fault. You’re safe. You’re fine now. We’re here. No one is ever going to hurt you again._

They hold him and let him cry, Theo feeling safe in their arms. He finds himself growing tired but fights to stay awake. At least until he feels Derek’s lips and stubble against his forehead. “It’s okay Theo. You can sleep.”

“Will you stay?” Theo finds himself asking.

There’s a beat of silence before Stiles speaks softly next to his ear, “We’re not going anywhere.”

Theo believes him.

When he wakes up he’s surrounded by warmth. He peeks his eyes open and sees that it’s dark out. The next thing he notices is Derek. His arms are still around Theo and Stiles but his head is resting on Theo’s pillow. He’s fast asleep with his mouth hanging open slightly as he breathes softly.

“Adorable,” Theo murmurs, his hand coming up to brush through the scruff on Derek’s cheek. Derek just sighs and leans into it.

Behind Theo there’s a snort before Stiles’ chin comes up to rest on his shoulder. “He is now. Just wait until you see him drool.”

“At least I don’t snore,” Derek mumbles, his eyes blinking open tiredly. He gives Theo a soft smile and moves his head to kiss his palm. Theo smiles back and lets his hand fall away. He watches as Derek and Stiles lean in to share a good morning kiss, pulling back with adoring smiles on their faces.

Theo gets up from the bed and stretches his arms over his head, attempting to work out some of the kinks in his muscles. He turns his head when he hears Stiles mutter “Jesus,” to find both Derek and Stiles watching him. He feels his face heat up a bit and has to fight the urge to look away. Stiles stands up and walks towards him, poking at his cheek with a smile, “Now who’s being adorable?”

“I’m not adorable,” Theo complains, ducking his head away from Stiles’ prodding.

Stiles just chuckles and places a kiss to his cheek. He’s grinning when he pulls back, “Definitely adorable.”

Theo watches him slip out of the room and hears the sound of the bathroom door closing. The apartment is tiny. He’s lucky he even got one that had a bathroom in it. A place to do laundry is another thing all together.

He looks back towards the bed to see Derek watching him. He has one arm thrown back onto the pillows while the other rests on his stomach. His shirt has ridden up, but only enough for Theo to get a glimpse of the tan muscle and hair underneath.

“Are you just going to stand there staring or are you going to come back to bed?” Derek asks, his voice still thick with sleep.

Theo blinks down at him, hesitating for only a moment before slowly walking towards the bed. Derek reaches out and grabs his hand and pulls him down onto the bed. Theo huffs out a laugh when Derek immediately pulls him into his arms.

“Stiles wasn’t wrong,” Theo mumbles against his neck, “You really do like to cuddle.”

“Hmm only with certain people,” Derek says, “Which is really just you and Stiles.”

“You know…” Theo starts, but then stops himself, unsure if he should say what he’s thinking.

Derek’s hand slowly rubs down his back and then up again, the touch calming and pleasant, “What is it?”

“When I first saw you I was so intimidated by you,” Theo admits.

Theo can feel Derek smiling against the side of his head, his voice amused when he speaks, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. You had the tattoos and the beard and the scowl. Jesus. Your whole demeanor practically screamed ‘don’t talk to me.’ But then you came over with Stiles and you smiled that little smile and I knew I was done for. I tried not to think about you but it was hard.”

“I know,” Derek says, “I remember seeing you in that pink hoodie and those glasses and the way you had your bottom lip pulled between your teeth.  I couldn’t remember ever seeing anything more adorable. But I had Stiles and I thought it would just be a passing thing. Except it wasn’t.”

“It wasn’t for me either,” Theo says, “And then I realized I liked Stiles too.”

“What did it for you?” Derek asks, tone curious.

“I saw him laughing,” Theo tells him. “He had his head thrown back and the sun was shining down on him and he looked so happy. And beautiful.”

“Yeah that’ll do it,” Derek says. “I’m surprised more people don’t go around falling in love with him because of that laugh alone.”

“They’re probably afraid you’ll kick their ass,” Theo says.

“You weren’t,” Derek says.

“Are you kidding?” Stiles asks, walking back into the room. “He all but avoided us for days. He was definitely afraid of something.”

“More of my own feelings and losing you both than getting my ass kicked,” Theo says.

Theo looks over at Stiles when the bed dips next to him. Stiles is frowning. “You were afraid you’d lose us?”

“I never realized this was even an option,” Theo says. “I thought you’d find out and hate me. Which I know is just a bit overdramatic.”

“Just a bit,” Stiles says. He brings a hand up to Theo’s hair and brushes it back from his forehead. “We could never hate you Theo. We never thought… at least not until you. Then we had a serious discussion and realized that while we love each other it is possible to love someone else too. This is new for all of us. But this relationship is just like any other, there’s just more love to go around.”

Theo looks between Stiles and Derek, watching as Derek rolls his eyes but still smiles over at him. They kiss again and Theo feels a longing spread through him. He wants this. He’s just not sure what he’s allowed to do. Sure, Stiles said it’s a relationship like any other but even with other relationships sometimes there isn’t kissing before the first date. But oh how he wants to.

Stiles pulls back with a groan, “I need to go back to the apartment and get my bag. I have class in an hour.”

Derek nods, “Mine isn’t until the afternoon.”

“Yeah lucky you,” Stiles sighs. He glances over at Theo. “Lucky both of you since you don’t have class until what? 1?”

Theo nods, “Yep. Which means I can just lay here and relax a bit longer,” he glances at Derek who smiles. “We both can.”

“I hate you both,” Stiles mutters, getting to his feet. “I’m on break at 11 so maybe we can all grab lunch before afternoon classes?”

“Sounds good,” Derek says, meeting Stiles for another, quick kiss.

Stiles moves to give Theo a quick kiss on the cheek and then heads towards the door, waving bye before closing it behind him.

“What time do you get done today?” Derek asks, running his fingers through Theo’s hair.

“4,” Theo tells him. “You?”

“Same time,” Derek says. “Do you maybe want to go out afterwards? There’s a new exhibit at the history museum I’ve been wanting to see.”

“Sure,” Theo says, smiling up at Derek. “But is this…?”

“It’s a date Theo,” Derek tells him, his expression fond.

“Oh. Yeah. Great. It’s a date.”

Derek just smiles and nuzzles into his neck. At some point Theo reaches over for his history textbook, while Derek pulls up one of his eBooks on his phone. The two lay there studying, just content to be with each other while they study.

When it’s close to lunchtime they get up and Theo changes into a pair of jeans a t-shirt. He reaches for his pink hoodie but stops when Derek’s hand moves to rest over his. He looks towards him to see a light blush covering Derek’s cheeks.

“Der?”

“Can I…? Derek starts, then clears his throat. “I was wondering if I could wear it?”

“You want to wear my hoodie?” Theo asks.

Derek nods, “If that’s okay.”

“Yeah of course.” Theo smiles, handing the hoodie to Derek.

He watches as Derek slips the hoodie over his head, and has to fight the urge to grab Derek and pull him in for a kiss once he sees him in it. Derek really looks good in pink. And it’s even better that it’s Theo’s hoodie.

Derek gives him a knowing smile, “Later. After the date.”

Theo just nods and slips his hand into Derek’s, “Okay.”

Derek turns his head to the side as they make their way out of the apartment. Theo doesn’t miss the sigh he gives before his eyes find Theo’s. “It smells good, like you.”

Theo groans, running a hand down his face. “Do you know how much I want to kiss you right now?”

Derek looks surprised but quickly recovers, “I imagine as much as I want to kiss you,” his face turns serious, “But I do want to do this right. So that means waiting until after the first date.”

“Is that why you’re making it tonight?” Theo asks, a hint of mischief in his voice.

Derek just laughs and puts an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. “Maybe. Is that a problem?”

“Not at all,” Theo says. “I wouldn’t even complain if we said fuck it to class and went right now.”

Derek stops, turning to look at Theo, “It is just a study day in class today.”

“Mine too,” Theo says, a smile forming on his lips.

“And it would only be just this one day,” Derek clarifies.

Theo nods, “Of course.”

“And we’ll have to wait until after lunch.”

“That’s only fair,” Theo says. “We can’t bail on Stiles.”

“No he would kill us,” Derek says. “Well after being proud.”

The two continue their walk down to the diner they’re meeting Stiles at. Stiles is already sitting at a booth waiting for them. He takes one look at the matching grins on their faces as they sit down next to each other and raises an eyebrow, “Do I want to know?”

Derek and Theo share a look and Theo can’t help but bust out into a fit of laughter at Derek’s attempt at a serious face as he turns to Stiles, “There’s nothing going on.”

“Uh huh,” Stiles says, looking between the two of them. “Whatever it is, I’m going to find out. But as long as you’re not killing anyone. Or well… anyone who doesn’t deserve it.”

“I assure you no one is dying,” Derek tells him. He elbows Theo lightly in the ribs but, “Stop that.”

“Did you get him high or something?” Stiles asks. “Or have you been day drinking? You do know you both have class right.”

Theo tries to calm down and look serious but if the look on Stiles’ face is anything to go by he’s not doing a very good job. He looks to Derek who just shrugs, before leaning across the table and whispering, “We’re not going to class.”

Stiles sits back in his seat and studies the two of them, “You’re not?”

Derek shakes his head, “No, we’re not.”

Stiles looks serious, and for a moment Theo is afraid he’s about to tell them off for skipping class, but then a wide grin spreads across his face. “It’s about time you let loose Der. Now what are you doing? Something exciting I hope.”

“Well it’s exciting for us,” Derek says. “We’re going to the exhibit at the museum I’ve been wanting to see.”

Stiles just looks at Derek fondly, “Of course you are,” he turns to Theo, giving him a small smile. “I’m glad you’re going with him. I try for Der’s sake but that sort of thing doesn’t hold my interest for very long.”

“He makes it interesting,” Theo says. “And he looks adorable talking about it.”

“You’re not wrong,” Stiles says. “But even his adorable face can’t keep me awake for that long when someone is droning on about submarines.”

“Submarines?” Theo asks.

Stiles waves him off, “That’s just an example. I’m just glad he has you. That we both do.”

Theo feels his throat close up at the open affection he sees on Stiles’ face as he reaches across the table and takes Theo’s hand. Derek’s arm tightens around his shoulder as he leans in close to his ear, “You okay?”

Theo nods, giving them both a watery smile. “Yeah I’m just glad I have both of you. I don’t know what I did to get so lucky.”

Stiles squeezes his hand while Derek places a kiss to the top of his head. “You’re just you,” Derek tells him.

“And we’re just as lucky,” Stiles tells him.

They all look over when their server appears, ready to take their drink orders. Neither one let go. Stiles turns his smile on the woman, telling her what he wants to drink, as well as ordering his food. Derek does the same, as does Theo.

The woman starts to walk away, only to turn back to them, a hint of nervousness about her. “I don’t want to overstep but I just have to stay you three are adorable. And it’s just nice to see such a nice, caring relationship.”

Theo watches as Stiles’ eyes move down to her name badge before moving back up to her face as he gives her a happy grin. “You’re not overstepping at all. Thank you Amanda.”

She nods at each of them, Theo and Derek nodding back, before she turns and heads towards the counter.

“You know for a moment I thought she was going to say something nasty,” Theo says.

Derek rubs his shoulder, “Me too. Today is just full of surprises.”

“Maybe,” Stiles says. “It is nice to see there are people out there accepting of different forms of love. Unlike some people.”

At this Stiles glares at the couple in the table across from theirs. The people immediately avert their gaze, their hands moving to their menu and silverware. Stiles just rolls his eyes and mutters, “idiots.”

The three talk while they wait for their food. Not about anything in particular. It ranges from their school work to the latest movies that are coming out. The three make plans to go together to see a movie on Saturday and Theo can’t help but feel a little giddy. He has to wonder if it will always be like this. Realistically he knows it won’t. He knows that there will be ups and downs but even this early, something tells him they can handle it.

At some point Stiles looks at Derek and tilts his head, “Is that Theo’s hoodie?”

Derek looks down and then back up at Stiles, a happy smile on his face, “It is. I borrowed it.”

“Uh huh,” Stiles looks over to Theo, “You’re going to be lucky if you get it back now.”

Theo looks at Derek and sees how soft he looks in the hoodie and he just smiles, “I think I’d be okay with that.”

After lunch Stiles gives Theo and Derek each a kiss on the cheek, tells them to have fun, and then heads off to class. Theo lets Derek take his hand and lead him out of the diner. The further they get away from the campus, the more excited he gets. He’s skipping class. He’s never skipped class before. And he’s going on a date with Derek.

They reach the museum and get in line to get their tickets. Derek makes it to the front first and buys both their entry before Theo can even protest. All Derek does is smile and tell him it’s his treat this time.

They wander through the museum hand in hand, Derek pointing out some of his favorite things and talking to Theo about them. He looks so happy here, so in his element. Theo loves seeing him like this. Which is why it’s so unsettling when Derek suddenly frowns, his eyes narrowing as he looks over at a group of people next to them. Theo’s about to ask what’s wrong when he hears some of their conversation.

“God just look at him,” one of the people is saying.

“Yeah what a freak,” says another, more feminine voice.

“What’s he even doing here?” A third voice asks. “This is a history museum not a tattoo parlor.”

The first person snorts, “Right? Maybe he got lost. He can’t possibly know anything about history.”

Theo narrows his eyes, dropping Derek’s hand in favor of spinning around to face the group of people. “For you information he’s a history major and probably knows more about the stuff in this place than all of you put together.”

“Theo…” Derek says, his voice low and holding a note of warning.

Theo just shakes his head. Like hell is he about to let these assholes get away with talking about Derek like that.

Except one of them smirks, “Maybe you should listen to your boyfriend you f—.”

Theo sees red. Before he knows it his fist is flying through the air and connecting hard with the man’s nose. He cries out, falling backwards into his friends as his hand comes up to cover his nose. He can tell that the other two are debating whether they should defend their friends honor or not.

“Just get the hell out of here,” Theo tells them.

They grab their friend by the arm and the three of them all but run out of the museum. Theo turns towards Derek, suddenly feeling sheepish about the whole thing. Derek is looking at him in awe. Before Theo even has a chance to say anything Derek is closing the space between them and pulling Theo in for a kiss.

Theo flails for a moment before his hands find their way to Derek’s shoulders and he settles into the kiss. Derek has a hand in Theo’s hair while the other grips his hip and his lips move languidly over Theo’s. Theo feels like he’s floating. He’s only been kissed a few times and it’s never felt like this.

They eventually have to pull back, but neither one goes far. Derek stays close, resting his forehead against Theo’s as the two try to get their breathing under control. Theo can hear people talking around them but he doesn’t care. Except…

“We should see the exhibit before someone comes and tries to kick us out.”

Derek smiles and places another kiss to his lips before pulling away. He takes Theo’s hand and starts leading him down the hall. “I think it’s this way.”

Theo’s brow furrows when he realizes Derek is leading them into a more deserted part of the museum. “Derek there’s nothing over here.”

“Exactly,” Derek says.

Theo finds himself being backed into a dark alcove. His back hits the wall and then Derek is there, his body a warm contrast to the cool concrete at his back. Derek’s lips find his, his kisses deeper than the ones before.

“You have no idea how hot that was,” Derek tells him, moving his lips down to place biting kisses to Theo’s neck. “So hot the way you stood up for me.”

“Of course I did,” Theo says, leaning his head back against the wall to give Derek better access. It’s hard to think right now, with Derek’s mouth working its magic against his skin. “They were wrong. You’re so smart Der. You’re…. Oh fuck. Der you’re amazing.”

Derek smiles against his throat, “I’m pretty sure you’re the amazing one here.”

“No no. Fuck you definitely are,” Theo groans as Derek’s teeth graze against his skin.

Derek nuzzles into his neck, his stubble scratching against Theo’s skin and making him sigh as his hand cards through Derek’s hair. “As much as I’m enjoying this, I know you’ll be sad if you don’t make it to the exhibit.”

Derek sighs, “You’re right. We should go.”

“But we’ll definitely be doing this more,” Theo says.

Derek smiles and places a lingering kiss to Theo’s lips, “We definitely will.”

Theo knows it’s worth it to go see the exhibit when he sees the way Derek’s eyes light up as they walk around the room and he takes everything in. He looks so happy that Theo has to take a picture and send it to Stiles.

Stiles responds back almost immediately, “That’s my adorable little nerd.” Theo is about to put his phone away when he gets another text from Stiles, “Is there a reason Der has sex hair?”

Theo almost chokes. He hadn’t even noticed, or at least not enough to really think about it. But now that he’s looking he can’t help but notice the way Derek’s hair is now all rumbled and standing up in places. It’s a lot messier than he usually wears it.

_I did that_ , Theo thinks, a pleased smirk on his face.

He types a quick message to Stiles, “Nope. No reason.”

Stiles sends back a raised eyebrow emoji with the text, “I don’t believe you. But as long as you two are happy and having fun.”

“We are,” Theo replies.

“Just don’t get arrested,” Stiles sends back.

“We’ll try,” Theo says.

“The correct answer was ‘Of course we won’t get arrested, Stiles.’ Not ‘We’ll try.’ Which is not at all reassuring,” Stiles replies.

Theo smiles down at his phone, preparing to type out a reply when he feels eyes on him. He looks up to see Derek watching him, “Did I miss something?”

Derek shakes his head and moves to put his head on Theo’s shoulder, “No. Nothing important. Stiles?”

Theo nods, “Yeah. He told us not to get arrested.”

“Why on earth would he even think that was a possibility?” Derek asks.

“Because apparently you have sex hair,” Theo tell him.

Derek brings a hand up and runs it through his hair, “How would Stiles know that?”

“I umm… may have sent a picture to him?” Theo says, sounding unsure even to his own ears.

“And why would you do that?” Derek asks.

“Because you looked so happy as you were taking everything in so I had to get a picture,” Theo tells him.

“And send it to Stiles,” Derek says.

Theo shrugs, “I thought he’d want to see how happy you are. And he did. Except then he asked if there was a reason you had sex hair.”

“Is it that obvious?” Derek asks.

Theo pulls up the picture and shows it to him. Derek takes the phone and studies it before handing it back to Theo. “See, you look happy.”

“Of course I do,” Derek says, “I’m doing one of my favorite things with my boyfriend. Why wouldn’t I be happy?”

_Boyfriend_. That’s the first time Derek has called Theo his boyfriend. The thought has him grinning. “I’m happy, too.”

Derek smiles softly down at him, “I’m glad,” he says, putting an arm around Theo’s shoulders and placing a kiss to the top of his head. “Want to get out of here?”

“You’re sure?” Theo asks.

“Yeah, I’ve seen everything. I had something else planned for today,” Derek tells him.

“Oh? What is it?”

“You’ll see.”

Theo remembers Stiles text as they’re walking out of the museum and sends back a reply, “I don’t know what our boyfriend has in mind but if we get arrested it’s his fault.”

“I’d say you two were safe then, but after seeing the picture of Der’s hair I’m not so sure,” Stiles sends back. “Please don’t make me have to pull in any awkward favors with my Dad by having to explain to him my boyfriends got arrested for public indecency.”

“Go somewhere private, go it.”

Stiles’ response is almost immediate, “That’s not what I meant!”

Theo just smiles and puts his phone away, ignoring the series of pings he gets after. He hears Derek’s phone go off after his dies down. Derek pulls his phone out of his pocket and reads through the texts before turning to Theo with a raised eyebrow, “Is there a reason Stiles thinks we’re about to go off somewhere and have sex?”

Theo shows Derek his phone and Derek just laughs and shakes his head. He types something to Stiles before putting his own phone away. “Alright, phone’s off the whole rest of the date.”

“But…”

“No buts,” Derek says, “We’re going to just go enjoy ourselves, without the interruptions of technology. And don’t give me the ‘what if there’s an emergency?’ spiel. Nothing is going to happen in the next few hours. I just want to be able to enjoy some time alone with my boyfriend, on our first date, without being interrupted.”

Theo pulls out his phone and shows Derek as he powers it off before placing it in his pocket again. He grins at Derek, “There. Now we’re alone. Just us and all these other people.”

“It’ll be less crowded where we’re going,” Derek says, leading Theo down the crowded sidewalk. “I promise.”

Derek’s not wrong. The more they walk, the less people they see. Theo isn’t the least bit surprised when they wind up in the park. It just seems like such a Derek thing that it has him smiling as he tucks his face into Derek’s shoulder.

“What is it?” Derek asks.

“Nothing,” Theo says. “I’m just happy.”

They walk around the park arm in arm, Theo with his head resting on Derek’s shoulder. They stop at one of the benches after their second stroll around the park and sit there, watching as the sun starts setting on the horizon.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Theo asks, glancing over at Derek.

Derek shrugs, “I thought a sunset on the first date would be romantic.”

Theo smiles and leans in, placing a kiss to Derek’s cheek. “It is. It’s perfect.”

Derek pulls Theo closer with the arm his has around his shoulder and the two watch as the sun sets. Theo can’t remember the last time he actually stopped to let himself watch one, but this is nice. When he looks over to see Derek watching as the sun dips lower with a content smile on his face and colors dancing across his skin Theo thinks it really is perfect.

Once the sun has gone down Derek takes Theo to grab some dinner. They wind up at the diner again, but Theo is definitely not complaining. It has great food and it’s affordable. They eat their food, trading soft smiles over their milkshakes as their feet tangle together under the table. Theo wants to take his time with his food, not quite ready for the night to end. But the way Derek is looking at him, with that soft smile on his face, tells him that there will be many more nights like this.

Derek walks Theo back to his apartment, despite his own being closer to the diner. Theo tries to tell him it’s not necessary but Derek insists. They stop outside Theo’s door, exchanging nervous glances. Theo isn’t sure why after everything they did today that the simple act of saying goodbye would be what makes them nervous.

“Oh fuck it,” Theo says, and then he’s surging forward, grabbing Derek by his hoodie and pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

Derek reacts quickly, hooking an arm around Theo’s waist and pulling him closer. Derek starts walking forward and Theo goes with him, only stopping when his back hits the door. The two make out against Theo’s door for what could be minutes or hours, Theo isn’t sure. All he knows is he loves the feeling of Derek’s lips on his and he’s not ready to let go just yet. But he also knows if they don’t stop this soon he’s going to do something crazy like invite Derek inside. He knows they’re not there yet. That anything past this would be moving too fast.

Derek must be on the same page because he pulls back with a sigh, “I should go.”

Theo nods, “Yeah you probably should.”

Derek kisses him again, just a soft, lingering brush of lips. “I’ll text you?”

“You better.”

Derek smiles and places another quick kiss to his lips before backing away, “I will.”

Theo waits until Derek is out of sight before letting himself into his apartment. Then he just leans against his door, unable to keep the smile off of his face. He walks into his tiny bathroom and stands there, looking at himself in the mirror. His lips are red and kiss swollen, the skin around them red and raw from Derek’s stubble. Theo brings a hand up to his lips and runs his fingers across the skin, enjoying the slight tingle he gets when he presses.

He pulls his phone out, remembering that he’d turned it off. He chuckles a bit to himself when he gets a new onslaught of texts from Stiles.

The last one is a picture of Derek lying in bed, a wide grin on his face, “I think you broke him.”

Theo snaps a picture of himself and sends it back, “Not any more than he broke me.”

“Just go to sleep,” Stiles replies, “We have an early class tomorrow, and I will not be taking notes for you just because you stayed up late thinking about Mr. Stubble here.”

“I’d be thinking about you too,” Theo replies.

“Doesn’t change anything!” Stiles texts back, “...but I’ll be thinking about you too.”

***

Theo walks into class the next morning wearing a bright smile. He can’t help it. His mind is still racing with thoughts of his date with Derek. He can see Stiles watching him as he sits down, “So you had fun last night, huh?”

Theo just smiles like "Yeah I did."

It gets silent while Theo starts getting his stuff out of his bag. He's bending over to get a book out when Stiles speaks again, “So I hear you're a good kisser. I can't wait to see that for myself."

Theo goes to sit up too fast and bangs his head on the desk. He sits up, his hand holding his head as he just stares at Stiles. Stiles pulls him down and moves Theo's hand so that he can place a kiss to the top of his head. When he pulls back he leaves his hand on the back of Theo's neck, playing with the hair there, "I would have liked to have kissed your lips first but I suppose that works too."

Theo stares at him for a moment before he  figures to hell with it and that he can just blame what he says on a concussion if it doesn't go over well. He just shrugs and smiles over at Stiles, "You can kiss my lips too, if you want."

Stiles grins and leans in, kissing him on the cheek before whispering in his ear, "Nice try, but I don't kiss before the first date."

“Well then we’ll just have to go on a date then, won’t we?” Theo asks, unsure where his sudden boldness came from.

Stiles grins, his fingers dancing across the skin on the back of Theo’s next, “I’m free tonight.”

Theo can’t help but grin back, “Me too. Meet at 6?”

Stiles nods, his smiles softening. He removes his hand when the instructor walks in and starts class. He uses his foot to drag Theo’s desk until they’re almost pressed against each other. Stiles’ ankle wraps around Theo’s own and his hand finds his under their desk. He tangles their fingers together before resting their joined hands on Theo’s knee. It’s a little harder to type like this but Theo thinks it’s worth it. He has the recordings as back up for a reason.

The rest of the day goes by pretty quickly. He spends a lot of it texting Stiles and Derek in their group message. Theo is no longer surprised when he’ll come out of glass and see at least 20 messages from Stiles and Derek bantering. It never fails to make him smile.

“I just got done,” Theo types out, “Can’t wait for tonight.”

“Me either,” Stiles replies. “Derek should be sad he’s missing out on all the action I have planned.”

Theo wants to say that Derek could come. It would make sense for them to all go out together but Stiles is already sending another message before he can reply.

“But he’ll just have to deal because he got you all to himself yesterday and now it’s my turn.”

Derek replies a moment later, “I feel like this is where I should be telling _you_ not to get arrested. You were worried about me but I can’t even imagine the trouble you could get into.”

“I’m completely innocent,” Stiles says.

“Sure,” Theo sends and lets out a quiet laugh when Derek does the exact same thing.

“You two are so mean,” Stiles says. “Why am I dating you again?”

“You love us,” Derek says. “And we’re the only ones that not only put up with your asshole tendencies but love you for them.”

“Both fair points,” Stiles says.

“I’ll have ice cream waiting when you get home,” Derek says.

“I guess I can forgive you then,” Stiles replies, “And Theo can make it up to me on our date.”

“We’ll see (;” Theo replies.

Theo meets Stiles outside his apartment building at a little before 6. Theo is surprised to see that Stiles is now wearing his pink hoodie. The color looks good on him, standing out against his pale skin.

“I see now you’ve stolen my favorite hoodie,” Theo comments.

Stiles just shrugs and gives him a small grin, “It’s comfortable. And it smells like you.”

“And that’s good?”

Stiles leans in and kisses his cheek, “That’s great.”

He leads Theo to the parking lot where his jeep is parked and the two get in. Stiles turns to him as he starts the jeep, “This place is just out of walking distance and I don’t want to wear you out with walking before the night has even began.”

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Theo asks, buckling his seatbelt.

Stiles does the same and then throws the jeep into reverse. “You’ll see,” he grins in Theo’s direction before putting the car into drive and heading out to the main road.

They only drive for about 15 minutes before Stiles stops the jeep. He pulls up outside of what appears to be an old strip mall. Someone the buildings are long since abandoned while others still appear to be open.

“Don’t let the outside fool you, this place is completely safe,” Stiles tells him as he parks the car.

“That’s not the least bit reassuring,” Theo says, unbuckling his seatbelt as he stares out the windshield at the mostly dark building. “Is this the part where you kill me?”

Stiles snorts, “Please. I’d bring you out someplace a lot darker and where people wouldn’t come across your body.”

“Jesus,” Theo says, looking at Stiles with wide eyes.

“My Dad’s the Sheriff, remember?” Stiles says. “And we’re both going for law enforcement. Of course I know things.”

“Okay good point,” Theo says.

“You’re too pretty for me to kill anyway,” Stiles says. Then he winks and gets out of the car.

Theo shakes his head, a fond smile on his face as he follows after Stiles. He definitely keeps Theo on his toes, that’s for sure.

Theo is a little surprised when they walk into an arcade. He looks around, taking in all the old and some new games. There’s a decent amount of people in here as well. And a snack bar and some tables towards the back.

“Is this okay?” Stiles asks, nervously putting his hands in the pockets of Theo’s hoodie. “I just… I know we spent a lot of time at arcades when we were kids, and I just thought it might be nice? If it’s lame and you want to do something else I completely understand.”

Theo can’t resist the urge to lean in and kiss Stiles on the cheek. When he pulls back he’s smiling. He gets Stiles to free one of his hands from the pocket of the hoodie and takes it in his own, lacing their fingers together. “This is perfect Stiles.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Theo says, “Now let’s see if I can still kick your ass at air hockey.”

“Oh you’re on,” Stiles tells him. “I’ll have you know I’ve gotten so much better since we were kids.”

“Prove it,” Theo smirks.

Stiles does his best, and for a while he definitely does have Theo afraid he’s going to lose. They’re neck and neck for a while. He’s surprised by how intense it all feels. The room feels charged and there’s a fire in Stiles’ eyes that Theo would get lost in if he had more time to look. It’s down to one goal. All Theo has to do is score one more time and he wins. By now they’ve gathered a bit of an audience, probably due to their colorful bantering they’re been doing as they’ve played. He can feel eyes on him as the puck comes flying to his side of the table. Theo moves quickly, sending the puck flying back. Stiles almost throws himself onto the table in his haste to block it, and for a moment he almost has it. But then the puck goes soaring in, the buzzer going off signaling Theo’s win.

The two stare at each other, panting and wide eyed. The charge from before is still there, the tension in the room almost palpable. Theo moves around the table towards Stiles and Stiles does the same, each step bringing them closer together. He’s filled with the need to pull him closer, to finally kiss Stiles, but something holds him back.

Instead he grabs Stiles hand and leads him outside where it’s cooler. They find themselves in a dark alley and Theo pulls Stiles closer. He buries his face in Stiles’ neck and just breathes. Then he tastes the salt on Stiles’ skin and his tongue pokes out, needing to taste. Stiles gasps and grips his shoulders.

“Theo,” He groans, “Not here. Not yet.”

Theo gets it, he does. He doesn’t exactly want their first kiss to be in some shady alley either. He sighs, resting his forehead on Stiles’ shoulder, “We should finish our date. I just…”

“I know,” Stiles says, bringing a hand up to card through Theo’s hair, “Me too.”

“Do you want to go back inside?” Theo asks.

“Yeah, but let’s just stay like this a little longer.”

Theo nods, “Okay.”

Theo isn’t sure how long they stay out there like that, just wrapped up together. Eventually they make their way back inside and Stiles decides it’s time to get something to eat.

“We certainly worked up an appetite,” Stiles says.

Theo can’t disagree. Now that Stiles has mentioned food his stomach is making itself known. They get in line and order a pizza, chips, and drinks. While they’re eating Theo looks around the room, taking in his surroundings fully for the first time. It’s nice that something like this still exists. He remembers coming to an arcade similar to this one when he was younger. Him and Stiles and Scott. Those were simpler days, before he lost everything and had to start over.

“I’m glad I found you again,” Theo says suddenly.

Stiles looks up at him, cheese dangling from his mouth from where he’d just taken a bit of his pizza. He does his best to swallow it, taking a sip of his drink, before speaking. “Yeah I am too. Granted, back then…”

“You never thought we’d be here like this?” Theo asks.

Stiles shakes his head, “I think I wanted it. I just never understood it. I just thought about you the same way I did about Lydia except different, more. But I thought at the time it was just a friend thing, because you were one of my best bros. It wasn’t until you were gone that I really understood. By then it was too late. I thought about you a lot though, you know? Sometimes I’d see something and it would remind me of you, and I’d wonder if you were okay.”

“I’m sorry I just had to leave like that,” Theo says, reaching across the table to cover Stiles’ hand with his own. “I didn’t want to.”

“I know,” Stiles says, giving him a small smile as he flips his hand over and laces their fingers together. “I get it. You were put in a tough spot. I think more than anything I hate that you had to go through that horrible loss by yourself. I wish I could have been there for you.”

“I often imagined you were,” Theo says, his voice small. “Whenever I got sad or scared I’d just imagine you were there with me. That we were hiding under the blankets with our flashlights and telling stories and secrets. You helped me without even realizing it. You might not have been there physically but you were always with me Stiles.”

Stiles nods and brings his free hand up to wipe at his eyes, “Look at you making me cry on the first date.”

“Well it can only go up from here.”

Stiles gives him a wet smile and brings their joined hands up to kiss his knuckles, “Is the first date too early to say I love you?”

“Not if it’s true,” Theo tells him. “And you’ve known the person a while.”

Stiles nods, his thumb stoking against Theo’s skin as his lips place a kiss to Theo’s wrist. His face is open and a little vulnerable as he speaks, “Well then Theo Raeken, I love you.”

Theo ducks his head, a small smile on his lips as he looks up at Stiles through his lashes, “I love you too.”

“I know you probably want to kiss the hell out of me right now, but I’m still going to have to make you wait,” Stiles tells him.

Theo groans and rests his head on his arm, “Why?”

“Because I like to make you suffer,” Stiles says, a pleased grin on his face.

“I know that already,” Theo mumbles.

Stiles just laughs, “I promise it will be worth the wait babe.”

“I have no doubt.”

They finish their meal and then start wandering around the arcade. They stop to play a few game, some single player, and some multiplayer. One of Theo’s favorite parts of the night is watching Stiles take on a pair of 13 year olds at Dance Dance Revolution. Theo is surprised with how graceful he seems to be while playing it. His feet are sure as they make their moves, even on expert level. After the fourth game the kids stomp off, shooting glares in Stiles direction.

Theo just claps and pulls his boyfriend in for a hug, “Go figure you’d be an expert at DDR.”

“I have many talents,” Stiles murmurs, “Some you have yet to see.”

“Stiles,” Theo whines, resting his head on his shoulder. “You can’t just say things like that.”

“Hey, I could have been talking about my ability to play the piano for all you know,” Stiles says, “You’re the one whose mind took you somewhere dirty.”

“Do you know how to play piano?” Theo asks.

“Not at all.”

“And were you talking about something dirty?”

Stiles hands slips down his back and come to rest on his ass, “Maybe a little bit.”

Theo pulls back, putting some space between them. He points an accusing finger at Stiles. “I can’t even kiss you but you’re groping me in public.” Theo lets out a long breath and shakes his head, “Sorry. I just… you have to know how you affect me Stiles.”

“I do,” Stiles says, taking a hesitant step closer, “You have a pretty big effect on me too Theo. I didn’t mean to… if you’re uncomfortable.”

“I’m not,” Theo tells him. “Of course I’m not. I like when we touch, it’s just sometimes you’ll say or do something and all I want to do is kiss you. But I know that for some reason you want to wait. So I’m trying to respect that.”

“I just always had this dream of you walking me home and kissing me goodnight outside my door,” Stiles tells him, his cheeks heating up. “I guess I just wanted to stick to that. But I didn’t want to say anything because I didn't want you to think it was expected, or make it less romantic.”

“Maybe I can just pretend I never heard anything,” Theo says, “that way it can still be a surprise.”

Stiles smiles, “We can do that.”

They leave shortly after that, Stiles driving them back to the apartment he and Derek share. Theo walks with him to the elevator, their hands swinging between them. It’s nice, almost as if it’s something they’ve been doing for ages.

Theo shuffles his feet as they stand outside Stiles’ apartment door. He can hear the faint sound of the TV playing inside, letting him know that Derek is home. He shuffles closer, feeling suddenly nervous. He’s been thinking about this all night and now that he’s here he’s unsure what to do. What’s even more interesting is that Stiles looks a little unsure himself as he keeps sneaking glances Theo’s way. They’d talked about this not even an hour ago, and yet here they are, both acting as if this whole thing is a surprise. But they were supposed to be pretending they hadn’t talked about it...

“Can I kiss you?” Theo asks, doing his best to hold Stiles’ gaze

Stiles lets out a breath of relief before he smiles, moving into Theo’s space. “You better.”

“Bossy,” Theo mutters, moving his hands to Stiles’ hips.

“You love it,” Stiles murmurs, brushing his nose against Theo’s.

Theo can’t deny it. He couldn’t if he wanted to. Not with the way Stiles is looking at him, his eyes bright and hopeful as they stare into Theo’s. Theo takes a deep breath, then he leans in, closing the distance between them. Stiles lips are soft under his, content to let Theo set the pace. Theo is fine with trading slow, gentle kisses but then Stiles grips his hair and his gasps, stumbling forward until Stiles’ back is hitting the door.

Stiles chuckles, tugging on Theo’s hair again, causing Theo to groan and tuck his face into Stiles’ neck. “Someone has a hair thing.”

“Shut up,” Theo sighs. He tilts his head, letting his lips trail across Stiles’ skin. It’s Stiles turn to gasp as he grips Theo’s hair harder.

Theo pulls back but Stiles goes with him, placing a soft kiss to Theo’s mouth. “Don’t leave.”

Before Theo can respond the door is opening and Derek is standing there. He looks between the two and smiles. “I know you two are enjoying yourselves but we do have neighbors.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “We weren’t even doing anything.”

“So a body just hit the door for no reason, then?” Derek asks.

Stiles smirks, his gaze moving from Theo to Derek, “Theo has a thing with his hair being pulled.”

“Useful information,” Derek says and winks at Theo.

Stiles looks at Theo for a moment before pulling him inside claiming, "None of us have class tomorrow so we're staying in a binging something and cuddling."

He leaves Theo in the living room with Derek to go make snacks. Theo can hear him muttering to himself as he moves through the kitchen. He turns to Derek when he feels a warm hand on his back.

"You can leave if you want to," Derek tells him, keeping his voice low.

Theo just looks between Stiles and Derek and shakes his head, "No, this is where I want to be."

Derek smiles and kisses him on the cheek before going off to help Stiles. Theo trails after him. He watches as the two easily move around the kitchen with the familiarity of people who have been doing this for years. They probably have.

Once the snacks are ready Stiles leads them down the hall to the bedroom. They curl up on Derek and Stiles’ big bed and snack and watch movies. It’s nice. Theo wishes it could always be like this.

He doesn’t realize he’s spoken out loud until the TV turns down slightly and Derek’s voice is sounding close to his ear, “It can.”

Theo glances up at him, “It can?”

Derek smiles, “Yeah, of course. Stiles and I were actually talking…”

“Your lease is up next month right?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah,” Theo nods. “I’ve been trying to find a better place but no luck.”

Stiles smiles, “You know where we think would be perfect?”

“Where?”

“Here,” Derek hells him. He grabs Stiles’ hand and puts it with his own over Theo’s. “With us.”

“You want me to move in with you?” Theo asks. “You don’t think it’s too soon?”

“More like not soon enough,” Stiles says.

“We’ve been thinking about it since before we all started dating,” Derek tells him. “We know how much you hate your apartment, and we have the spare room. Which you of course are still welcome to use if you don’t want to sleep in here.”

“I do,” Theo says, “I sleep better when I’m with you.”

Derek smiles softly, placing a kiss to his nose. “I do too.”

“We both do,” Stiles says. “So you’ll do it?”

Theo can’t stop the grin from spreading across his face, “Yeah, I’ll do it. I’ll move in.”

They both smiles and lean in, placing a kiss to both corners of his mouth. Theo can’t help but smile as he looks at the two people that mean more to him than anything else in the world. Derek kisses him, his lips soft and unhurried, while Stiles places soft kisses to his neck. At one point Stiles’ nose ring grazes against the skin of his throat and Theo gasps, the cool metal a harsh contrast to his hot skin. But it’s one that he loves.

His hand moves to Stiles hair and drags him closer, earning a chuckle from Stiles, “I think he has a piercing thing too.”

“You don’t know how it feels,” Theo sighs.

“It does feel amazing,” Derek agrees.

“I feel like one of you need to get one then,” Stiles says, nosing at Theo’s neck. “Or a tongue ring,” at this his tongue comes out and licks a wet strip from Theo’s collarbone up to his jaw, “I bet a tongue ring would feel amazing against my skin.”

“Hmm I bet Theo would look great with a tongue ring. Just imagine,” Derek kisses him, slow and deep. Theo groans when he sucks on his tongue.

Theo had never considered a tongue ring before. But he’d never been against it either. Thinking about all the things he could do with it has him groaning and throwing his head back. Derek’s hands move to his hips and he hoists him into his lap. Theo moans when Derek rocks his hips, showing just how interested he is.

“I think he likes the idea,” Derek says.

Theo loses himself in the feeling of being with Stiles and Derek like this. They take him apart and put him back together just with their gentle touches and lips dancing across his skin. It’s more than anything has ever felt before. They take care of him, making him feel loved and cared for and whole.

When they’re done Theo falls onto Derek, taking comfort in the strong arms that come up to wrap around him and hold him close. Stiles slips away into the bathroom, saying he’s going to grab a quick shower. Derek and They lay there, with Theo places kisses to whatever inch of skin he can reach and Derek’s hands rubbing up and down his back.

“C’mere,” Derek says, one of his hands moving up to Theo’s hair.

Theo pulls back just enough to look at him, and can’t help but smile at the content smile on Derek’s lips. He goes when Derek pulls him down, their lips meeting in a slow, languid kiss.

“I love you,” Derek murmurs against his lips.

Theo looks into those green eyes, seeing the hope and hint of nervousness there and smiles. He nudges Derek’s nose with his own, his words coming out soft but firm. “I love you too, Derek Hale.”

“And I love you both but I’m not about to sleep with you when you’re all sticky and gross,” Stiles says, walking back into the room with a towel slung across his hips.

Theo looks like him, lets his eyes trail across Stiles’ skin, following the drop of water from his collarbone down to his hips. He feels Derek chuckle against his skin but he knows he’s not the only one that was affected by the sight before them.

“Seriously you two?” Stiles sighs. He drops the towel and moves to the dresser.

“That’s not making it any better,” Theo mumbles.

Stiles glares over his shoulder, albeit playfully. “Yeah and like you two laying like that is helping. Especially you Theo. You should see yourself.”

Theo glances back and blushes, just now realizing that his bare ass is on full display. “You didn’t seem to be complaining about the sight earlier,” Derek tells him. “In fact I believe you called it a delicious peach.”

“I’m not denying that,” Stiles says. “Because it is in fact delicious. I’m just saying, you want to talk about sights affecting people you should see the way you both look. It should be illegal.” Derek’s hands move to his ass and Theo groans, burying his face in Derek’s neck and raising his hips up. He hears Stiles curses and then the bed is dipping. “Seriously? Is this always what it’s going to be like with you two?”

“Of course not,” Derek tells him, “We know there’s more to a relationship than just sex. But right now,” Derek’s teeth graze across Theo’s jaw before nipping lightly, “We’re exploring this new aspect of our relationship.”

“If you want to explore more you can do it in the shower,” Stiles tells him, “Because I need to wash these sheets. Dad is coming in tomorrow and I know if we don’t wash them we’ll be moving into the guest room tonight, and I’m not about to have my Dad sleeping in a room that reeks of sex.”

“Fine,” Derek grumbles. He pokes at Theo’s stomach, “Come on, let’s go shower.”

Theo nods and crawls off Derek. He stands up on shaky legs and starts following Derek to the bathroom. He jumps on his way by Stiles when Stiles reaches over and grabs his ass. Stiles just smirks, “I couldn’t help myself.”

“No one said you had to,” Theo says, grinning at him before heading towards the bathroom.

Derek is already in the room, his back to Theo as he starts up the shower. Theo eyes are drawn to his back and all the tattoos covering his skin, “Will you tell me about them someday?”

Derek turns to him with a smile. He stands up and walks towards Theo, putting his arms around his waist, “Whenever you want.”

Theo nods and places a gentle kiss to Derek’s lips before slipping out of his arms and into the shower. Derek quickly follows him. Theo wants to take his time. He wants to wash Derek and let his hands trail across all of his tattoos, getting to know every inch of his skin until he has it as memorized as Stiles does. But they’re both exhausted. He puts the thought aside for another time, knowing he will have plenty of opportunity to get to know all the things he wants about Derek and Stiles.

They wind up on their date a few days later. Stiles takes them to the movies to see the newest Marvel movie. Theo has to admit he’s pretty excited himself. He can’t tell if Derek is, or if he’s just going along with it to see them happy.

They get their concessions and then head into the theater to find their seats. Theo is happy they’re the recliners so he’s able to just lay back and relax while they wait for the movie to start. Since he’s in the middle he winds up with the popcorn. And in the middle of a popcorn war when Stiles and Derek start throwing it at each other.

He shakes his head, “I swear if we get kicked out…”

“We’re not getting kicked out,” Stiles tells him. “We’re being completely behaved.”

“You’re being rude and leaving a mess for the employees to clean up,” Theo tells him. “And don’t tell me it's their job. Yes, they make sure the theater is clean but that doesn’t mean people should take that as a reason to leave their junk sitting all over the place.”

Stiles gapes at him, and when he turns to Derek he smiles and ducks his head, “You’re right. We should have known better.”

“Yeah,” Theo says, “But I wasn't just talking about you. This sort of thing just annoys me. I don’t know how many times I’ve walked out of a theater to see the seats and floors just littered with trash. It’s not that hard to pick up after yourself.”

“It’s not,” Derek says. “Unfortunately some people don’t know how to be considerate of others and think of something other than themselves.”

“So true,” Theo sighs. He takes a handful of popcorn and pops some into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

When the movies about to start Derek moves over until he’s in the seat next to Theo. Theo just smiles and settles back against him. It’s a little snug but it works. When he glances at Stiles, he’s watching them with a fond smile on his face.

“You two can enjoy yourselves,” Stiles says, “I’m actually going to watch the movie.”

“We’re going to watch the movie too Stiles,” Derek tells him.

“Uh huh,” Stiles doesn’t look convinced. “If you two start making out I am throwing popcorn at you.”

Theo rolls his eyes but doesn’t dare deny it. Sure, he doesn’t plan to make out with Derek but if Derek wanted to…

By the time the movie is over Theo is facing Derek, his lips firmly attached to his as Derek’s hands slip under his shirt. He’s long sense stopped paying attention to anything else. Stiles dumps the almost empty bucket of popcorn on them and walks off.

Theo pulls back, gaping after him. “He’s not mad, is he?”

Derek shakes his head, smiling and showing Theo the text he just got from Stiles, “No. He just keeps his word. He says now we owe him ice cream.”

Theo chuckles and gets to his feet, “I can live with that.”

He feels guilty about the popcorn on the floor and the seats and considers stopping to pick it up. One of the employees just shakes her head and smiles, “I heard your speech earlier. I appreciate it. And I think a little popcorn spillage was probably worth it, don’t you?”

Theo looks to Derek and smiles, “Definitely worth it.”

***

Stiles and Derek are different when it comes to Theo. Stiles is familiar, a piece of his life he thought he’d never have to face again. There’s a comfort in that familiarity. But he’s also not the same Stiles he knew. He’s grown and while there are parts of him that will probably never change, there are others that are new. Theo loves all the parts.

Derek, on the other hand, is something else entirely. He’s completely new. He never knew Theo and so has no ties to him or his past. Everything with Derek is fresh and exciting. But at the same time Theo feels a calmness and a safety with Derek that usually comes with years of knowing someone.

Together they’re full of so much love and understanding. Theo sometimes doesn’t know how to handle it or if he deserves to be cared for the way they care about him. Sometimes he wonders what they could possibly be getting from him, what could possibly make them look at him and think ‘Him. There. He’s the one.’

Then he looks at where Derek is resting with his head on Theo’s laps as Theo’s hands card through his hair, with his legs across Stiles’ lap. He looks at how Stiles looks so at peace as Theo’s other hand massages his scalp. He looks at the way they smile when he walks into the room or when he says or does something they’re not expecting. He looks at the way they trust him enough to tell him their secrets, like how Derek had nightmares for years after his father died and still has guilt over it. Or how Stiles is afraid that one day he might get sick like his mother did. He looks at the love and affection on their faces, and the trust, and he gets it. There never really was a choice. Not where they’re concerned. Something was always going to bring them together, and it’s their love and trust that keeps them that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
